


2x2n番外：片段（真的只有片段OTZ）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, Chinese Language, M/M, moP, mop例行撒狗粮, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 六通 - Freeform, 六面兽x通天晓 - Freeform, 半拟人, 并没有六子登场
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 某天和AM开了个奇怪脑洞的具象化。真的只是大纲文（。以及，其实这篇没六子啥事儿=L=本故事发生于2x2n期间……吧【【梗概】【树洞求助】家有对象欲求不满怎么破？急，在线等。Magnus met a knotty problem, so he asked his brother, Optimus Prime, for help. Meanwhile, this problem reminded Optimus Prime and his bondmate Megatron of some time in the past.





	2x2n番外：片段（真的只有片段OTZ）

通天晓最近精神有点萎靡不振。

回到轮子总部去开会的时候，居然破天荒地在会上睡着了。

好在发言前被擎天柱及时用内置通讯频道叫醒，至少没出什么洋相。不过有点缺乏底气的说话声，还是难掩些许微妙。

会后他兄弟拍拍他肩，问：“最近特二联工作很忙？”

通天晓吱唔两声，点点头，跟着又小声补充了句：“昨晚没睡好。”

擎天柱眼神意味深长起来。

通天晓隐约猜到自己的大哥要说什么，不过不等对方开口，他被人从后面一把抱了起来。

“艾玛！little prime，好久不见！”钢索欢乐地抱着通二原地转圈，然后又在通天晓的抗议声中皱起眉，“咦，几个礼拜不见你怎么又瘦了？在减肥？”

“钢索你放我下来。”

“我觉得你身材挺好完全不需要减肥啊，难道是六子虐待你不给饭吃？”

对面擎天柱没表示，就是看着跟前两人，眼里藏不住笑意。

通天晓扶额。

他觉得自己还真没法反驳什么。

 

其实严格意义上来说，六面兽也不能算是虐待通天晓。

就是，有点烦。

按照救护车的那个说法，可以总结为——年轻人，年轻气盛火气旺，热血浮躁易冲动。

通天晓觉得六面兽大概能算是其中的佼佼者。

天气冷了，六子说好冷要做做运动热身。

天气热了，六子说好热要运动下泻泻火。

饭吃多了，六子说好撑要运动运动减肥。

饭吃少了，六子说好饿要加餐补补身体。

总之，天天逮着通二要做运动。

这段时间工作进入繁忙期，通天晓每天都有大堆事情等着自己，同时还得兼顾起轮子基地那边的活，下班回到家后累得只想倒头睡，可六面兽从来就不肯罢休，还非得再来上段强制运动才让睡。

通天晓认真提过，严肃抗议过，甚至忍无可忍反击过，但基于对象是个彻头彻尾的虎子，从思维到行动都属于可以直接放弃治疗的那种，结果两人打着打着最后通二还是被撂倒，【根据相关法律法规本词条不予显示】。

据说第二天六面兽都是顶着满头包去上班的。

买总看到他那样子后笑了老半天，还问：六子，你被马蜂叮了吗？

也不晓得军事部长是真不知道，还是故意在装不知道。

六面兽是没怎么回应，不过回到家后打击报复似的缠着通二又拆了一通。

想到这里，通天晓忧伤地伸手撑腰。

擎天柱看出自家兄弟难处，好芯提议：“要不要去医疗部看下？”

“嗯。”就算对方不说，通天晓也准备顺路过去趟。

不过他是绝对不会去救护车那边的。

通天晓还不想被芯塞的老救叨死。

但理想总是丰满的，现实往往是骨感的，该来的，总还是会来。

 

当通二打开急救员诊室大门的时候，恰好看到救护车也在里面。

“……”通天晓花了5个秒循环的静默思考是该说“对不起我走错门了”然后关门走人，还是说“救护车我大哥在找你”然后支开老救比较好。

不过显然正直的前任执行官是不懂撒谎的。

急救员看到通天晓杵在门口，还热情招呼了句：“通天晓，你又来了，这次还是要做检查吗？”

救护车看看神色微变的通天晓，又看向身边的急救员。

然后，他果断从急救员手里拿过通天晓的诊疗数据板。

……5个秒循环后，救护车的声音响彻了整个诊疗室：

“年轻人，知不知道‘节制’俩字怎么写？！”首席医官果然还是芯塞了，或者说生气了。手里的扳手被拿起捏住又放下，几度差点滑飞出去。“也亏得你机体强化过，要换成别的普通人早死在六变手下了！别老仗着机体有优势就疯玩，加强型机体都经不起你这么折腾的好吗！”

通天晓扭头。“又不是我想折腾……”

“你说什么？！当我音频接收器坏了吗！”

总之，又是一顿臭骂。

通天晓知道医官是关芯自己，所以也没敢多回嘴，老老实实任救护车摁着又做了个全身体检，确定一切无恙只是疲劳过度后，才被获准离开诊室。

通天晓几乎是用逃的速度冲出去的。

离开时背后还传来老救絮絮叨叨的吐槽：“冲动是魔鬼！”

跑路中的通天晓一个踉跄，差点脸着地。

首席医官最后的那句话还真就让通天晓当场有了股冲动，他忽然很想请老救把“节制”俩字给写下来，背景上再画个扳手，然后裱起来回家挂六子床头。

 

【擎天柱的频道】

[通天晓]：其实我也是受害者好吗？="=

故意绕开老救的诊室，结果还是见到最不想见到的人，还被一顿臭骂，让通天晓芯里塞塞的，忍不住找大哥吐槽了两句。

柱砸在频道里安慰通天晓：

[擎天柱]：放宽芯，以前我被救护车骂得比你惨多了。

[通天晓]：QAQ？！

[威震天]：哼。

[通天晓]：……我跟我哥说话，这里没你什么事谢谢。

[威震天]：骂你还算好了，有试过被送大字挂床头的吗？→_→

[擎天柱]：=__,=

[通天晓]：…………

通天晓觉得自己好像从突然跳出的买总的话里发现了什么了不得的信息量。

这令他瞬间想起了要请老救写幅字裱起来挂床头的事。

然后，通天晓第一次破天荒地追问了一句：

[通天晓]：有效果吗？0_0

[擎天柱]：……=L=

[威震天]：……=L=

频道里突然就出现了迷の静止，被询问的两名对象不约而同陷入了短暂沉默。

10个秒循环后，威震天突然说：

[威震天]：部下找我汇报工作我先下了。

[擎天柱]：等等，威震天。

[威震天]：哈？有什么话快说。

[擎天柱]：今晚吃什么？

[威震天]：……

[通天晓]：……

[威震天]：随便。

[擎天柱]：没有随便这道菜。

[威震天]：那家里有什么吃什么。

[擎天柱]：家里没库存了，得买新鲜的。

[威震天]：……那你想吃什么？

……

通天晓很有先知之明地给自己戴上了墨镜。

他看着那两人一来一回地在频道里认真讨论晚上该吃什么，寻思着要不要先退出去。

然后，擎天柱叫住他：

[擎天柱]：通天晓，晚上过来吃饭吧。

[通天晓]：……哦。

[擎天柱]：叫上六面兽一起。

[通天晓]：大哥。

[擎天柱]：？

[通天晓]：="=这回千万别再让六面兽用我的碗了。

通天晓总觉得好像还有什么事忘了说，但和大哥聊着，一时半会儿又想不起来。

算了，通天晓想，等回头想起来再问也不要紧，反正不会是什么急事。

 

晚饭一如往常，平（an）静（liu）祥（xiong）和（yong），吃过饭送走了通二和六子，擎天柱想起家里储物柜还整理了一半，又折回去继续倒腾。

把杂物按要留的和要扔的清成两堆，突然一个卷轴从柜里掉了出来。

“？”

擎天柱不记得家里何时有过这么个东西，拾起打开后，某段深藏在时光里的旧忆也随之再度浮现。

洗完碗回来的威震天看到擎天柱站在柜前，看着手里的卷轴笑得开芯。

“在看什么？”他上前瞥了眼对方手里的东西，却在看到卷轴上的内容时瞬间脸抽，“这玩意儿怎么还在家里！！”

“是啊，居然还在，要不是翻出来我也以为它被扔了。”

威震天嫌弃地瞪着那幅字，上面龙飞凤舞写着据说是“节制”但其实不说压根就没人能看懂的俩大字，落款上盖着“首席医官 救护车”。

卷轴底纹上还印着一个浅淡的扳手型图案。

“你说要不要再挂起来？”擎天柱抖抖手里的卷轴，半是认真半是玩笑地问。

“不，绝不，谁会想要这东西。”

“你看这字写得还挺有神韵。”

“神韵个U球根本就是鬼画符。”

“偶尔挂一挂给家里换个风格也挺好的。”

“压根就是破坏风格好吗！赶紧把它扔了。”

“威震天，这是艺术。”

“去它炉渣的艺术，你要不扔明天我就喊你弟过来拿走它。”

两人就一个卷轴问题你争我夺一路推搡到墙边，擎天柱背靠着墙退无可退，还是坚持要把那幅字亮到威震天面前，刺激得对方直想翻白眼。

“真的不挂？”柱子提着卷轴再次问。

威震天伸手撑墙，将擎天柱圈在自己和墙之间，逼近到寸隙的距离。

极近的距离让两人的气息交缠到一起。

猩红的双眼直视进对方蓝色的眼，神情专注，捎带了些许危险的意味：“擎天柱，你这是在邀请我吗？”

擎天柱笑而不答。

 

 

—全文完—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【后续】

 

第二天，被做完运动（。）的通天晓终于想起来自己忘了什么事。

 

【钢牙小白two的私人频道】

[小白two]：大哥，上回你们还没告诉我那幅字到底有没有效果？

 

频道里静默了好久。

久到通天晓以为大哥工作忙得焦头烂额，暂时没空回他。

正当他打算下线时，频道里突然跳出了擎天柱的回复讯息。

简简单单，只有三个字：

 

[小白one]：有效果。

 

—真·全文完—

 


End file.
